If A Boy Like Him Could Love A Girl Like Her
by JF-9
Summary: Galinda convinces Elphaba to go swimming with her and Fiyero. But what happens after Galinda leaves? Fiyeraba!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Elphie, please?" Galinda begged as Elphaba sat on the edge of her bed.

"Galinda, the answer is the same as it was five minutes ago and it will be the same answer five minutes from now. No!"

Elphaba slammed her book shut and stood up from her spot on the bed.

"Elphie, it will be so much fun. Just think about it. You, me, and Fiyero having the time of our lives, splashing around in the lake, watching the setting sun! It will be so much fun!" Galinda couldn't help but squeal. Elphaba shelved her book and glared at her room mate.

"If I say yes you will have to promise me that I don't have to watch you and Fiyero's make out sessions." Elphaba felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach when she said it. She couldn't help falling for Fiyero, ever since the moment they shared while setting the lion cub free.

"Ooh yay!" Galinda clapped and jumped up and down. "You're going to need some swim-wear. I have a few nice—."

"No, no. I'm not wearing your pink and yellow skimpy swimming suits. No way. Plus, I do have a swim suit. I just don't wear it often," Elphaba snapped.

"Alright, I'll get changed then. Fiyero will be here soon!"

Elphaba watched as her room mate pulled out a pink two piece from her dresser and ran into the bathroom.

She sighed and pulled out her black two piece and got changed.

Elphaba jumped when she heard a knock at the door and closed the book she was reading. Galinda ran to answer it.

"Hello Fifi!" Galinda said and threw her arms around Fiyero.

"I've told you not to call me that," Fiyero said as he broke the embrace and smiled.

Elphaba walked over to the doorway. She had to catch her breath as she got sight of the Prince.

Elphaba's eyes trailed up his body. He was wearing red swimming trunks and her eyed worked their way upwards past his muscular torso and he met her gaze.

"Elphaba, you look, wow." Fiyero couldn't form words to describe the emerald girl. Elphaba blushed slightly but covered it with a quick frown.

"Yes well, can we get this over with?"

Fiyero stood there transfixed for a moment and Elphaba felt like she was on show. She crossed her arms.

"Anytime this century."

Fiyero snapped out of his trance and linked arms with Galinda.

Galinda smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Elphaba trailed behind. She imagined her head on his shoulder and their arms linked. But, she shook the thought out of her mind. As if a boy like him could love a girl like her? It was impossible, Elphaba thought sadly.

When they reached the lake Elphaba spread her towel across the sandy ground and pulled out her book.

"You're really not going to read all the time we're here, are you?" Fiyero said. Elphaba looked up for a moment then her eyes followed the words on the page.

"I think I might. Why would I want to watch you and Galinda kiss and embrace?"

Fiyero thought for a moment. He tried to come up with an answer but shrugged.

"Suit yourself." With that, he ran and jumped into the cold lake water.

"Sweet Oz! The water is freezing!"

Elphaba stifled a laugh.

Galinda made her way into the water and wrapped her arms around Fiyero.

"Oh, isn't this a wonderful idea, Fifi?" Galinda asked.

"It is a wonderful idea," Fiyero said as Galinda eased her way under the water.

Fiyero watched the green girl's eyes skimming the page as if it was the most interesting words she has read in her life. He watched as she turned the pages with her thumb and pointer finger. Elphaba looked up and Fiyero knew he had been caught staring again.

"What?" Elphaba said as she looked at Fiyero.

"Nothing, I just like to watch you. Read, that is. I like to watch you read." He said.

Elphaba held back the urge to say something witty and sarcastic. Instead she just rolled her eyes.

"Fifi dearest! I've got to leave; I promised ShenShen and Pfanee I would meet them at the cafe."

Fiyero turned to her.

"Alright, have a wonderful time," he said as he dove underwater.

When he came back up Galinda was gone, but Elphaba was still there sitting on the towel.

"Why did you stay?" Fiyero asked her.

She looked up from her book again but came into eye contact with him.

"I don't want to listen to Galinda and her giddy friends talk about boys and hair products." She went back to her book.

"Fair enough," he said as he dragged himself out of the water and sat next to Elphaba on the towel. She looked up for a moment and he smiled. Elphaba blushed and tried to hide it in the pages of her book.

"You're blushing," Fiyero said and smiled to himself. Elphaba closed her book.

"I'm going to go for a swim," Elphaba said and got up and waded into the cold water.

"Mind if I join you?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba stared at him. "Well no use swimming alone, is there?"

Fiyero didn't wait for a response, he leapt into the water. Elphaba glared at him. He smiled back, and that melted her heart.

"Just stay on that side of the lake," Elphaba said and pointed a bony finger to the other side of the water.

"Afraid of cooties?" Fiyero said with raised eyebrows as he swam closer to Elphaba. He stared at her lips, longing to kiss them.

"No, I'm afraid of nothing. I just don't want you around me." Elphaba attempted to swim away, but Fiyero had grabbed her wrist. She froze and turned to him.

"Stay, please?" Fiyero looked at her and Elphaba looked at his hand on hers. The sight of his white skin on her green made her heart race.

"I'm sorry, I must go," Elphaba said but Fiyero did not let her go.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked and stared into her eyes.

"No… It's right but so wrong," Elphaba whispered and wrenched her hand away from his.

"Elphaba, wait!" Fiyero called. She turned towards him.

Without thinking he pressed his lips against hers. Elphaba stiffened but soon gave into the feeling of the kiss. He ran his hand through her hair and she broke away.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero said above a whisper. He brushed her hair from her face.

"This is wrong, so very wrong," she said.

"No it isn't, how can I love Galinda when I love someone else?" Fiyero smoothed her hair out and Elphaba wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in for another kiss but Elphaba stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Galinda is my best friend, I can't do this to her," Elphaba said above a whisper.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm going to break it off with her anyway," Fiyero said and leaned in for another kiss. Elphaba couldn't refuse.

They swam around for another hour.

"Fiyero what time is it!" Elphaba said coming back to reality. Fiyero smiled and rested his head against her shoulder and she put her hand on the top of his head.

"Time for you to shut up and let me kiss you," Fiyero said and lifted his head up and met her lips with his.

"Fiyero, I'm serious," she said and pulled away.

"Can't we just stay here for the night, Galinda won't be worried."

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and through his hair.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Elphaba said and Fiyero kissed her forehead. Elphaba shivered.

"Are you cold?" Fiyero asked and Elphaba said no into his shoulder.

"It's just… It's just being with you. You being with me. It seems so impossible," Elphaba whispered into his ear.

They fell asleep on the towel, she was in his arms. As if a boy like him could love a girl like her? It was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba woke with a start. She looked around and realized she was in someone's arms. She smiled as she remembered the night before. She turned towards Fiyero slowly so she wouldn't wake him. His blonde hair was tousled and a rebel strand was in his face. Elphaba brushed it away and Fiyero's eyes fluttered open.

"Good Morning, Fiyero," Elphaba said and rested her head on his arm.

"Very good morning," he mumbled with a smile on his face.

"I had fun, we should do this again sometime," Elphaba suggested and squirmed to get close to him. The air was cold and they had no blanket.

"I wonder when Galinda realized you weren't in the room," Fiyero chuckled.

Elphaba thought of her blonde room mate. She was probably panicked and searching around the entire campus.

"I'll just say I was at the library studying and had lost track of time."

Fiyero smiled at the excuse.

"Sounds believable, speaking of Galinda, I'm going to break it off with her today. I hope you have a few extra boxes of tissues in your dorm," Fiyero said with a smile.

"Classes start soon," Elphaba said with a groan. She got up and she stretched. Her neck was stiff from sleeping on the ground.

"I'm in your first class, aren't I? How could you _not_ be looking forward to it?" Fiyero joked and stretched his arms.

"Galinda is also in my first class. She'll be demanding your attention. I don't think I could stand to watch that," Elphaba said as she started to braid her hair. Fiyero grabbed her hand.

"I like your hair down," Fiyero sat up and used his free hand to undo the braid. "It makes you look like a green goddess."

Elphaba laughed.

"Goddess? Hardly, the entire campus hates me. Maybe even all of Oz!" Elphaba said and leaned against Fiyero.

"That's not true, and you know it. I think your skin is positively emerald. I love it. It's the best quality about you." Fiyero stroked her arm. Elphaba smiled and took his hand and brought it to her face. She kissed his hands.

"I love you, Fiyero," she whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, Fabala," Fiyero said and stroked her cheek with his free hand. They leaned in to kiss each other once more.

"Fifi!" They heard the shrill and girlish voice of Galinda.

Elphaba gave Fiyero a panicked look before she ran off, grabbing her towel and cover-up. Fiyero watched her run through the bushes towards the library.

"I'm here, Glin!" Fiyero called and his heart sank. He wished he was calling Elphaba instead of the girlish blonde.

"Oh Fifi! I can't find Elphie anywhere!" Galinda looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'm sure she's around here some where…" Fiyero's voice trailed off.

"Galina?"

"Yes Fifi?" Galinda sat down next to him.

"Don't call me Fifi, first of all."

"Is everything okay? You seem… Unswankified," Galinda said and put her hand on his arm and leaned over to kiss him.

"No Galinda. It's not easy for me to do this. Don't make it harder than it should be," Fiyero said with a sigh.

"Oh, you're breaking up with me. Aren't you?" Galinda said with tears in her eyes.

"No no, I… Uh… Wanted to take you out tomorrow." Fiyero fumbled with the words.

"Oh what a wonderful idea!" Galinda squealed. "I'll go pick out an outfit!" Galinda ran off leaving Fiyero alone.

Fiyero lay on his back and sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba stepped inside her dorm to find Galinda fixing her hair and make up.

"Elphie there you are!" Galinda said and turned away from her mirror for a brief second.

"I was -uh- studying at the library after you left last night, and I had lost track of the time," Elphaba said quickly.

"That's fine. I have a date with Fiyero tomorrow and I don't have a thing to wear!" Galinda motioned to her stuffed closet.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, staring blankly at Galinda.

"Yes, Fiyero. Who else would it be?" Galinda laughed.

"Never mind. Why don't you wear that pink dress or something?" Elphaba said with little interest as she smoothed her bed sheet and placed her book and towel down.

"No, that won't do. We're going out for dinner. I suspect a fancy dinner," Galinda said with excitement.

"Well, you have two days to figure it out," Elphaba said and cracked open her book. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Elphie, would you get that?" Galinda asked, not looking away from the mirror.

Elphaba cracked open the door and saw Fiyero standing outside. He motioned for Elphaba to come outside, trying not to get Galinda's attention. Elphaba looked over her shoulder at her room mate.

"Who is it, Elphie?" Galinda asked while getting up to dig through her closet.

"Oh, it's no one. Someone must have knocked and ran," Elphaba said and turned back to Fiyero. "I'm going to go for a walk before classes start."

"Alright, have fun," Galinda said and threw a shoe out of the closet. Elphaba slowly shut the door.

"You're taking her out to dinner? What happened to breaking it off with her?" Elphaba glared at Fiyero.

"Hey, it's hard to break up with her," Fiyero said. "Don't worry about it; let's go somewhere else where no one will see us."

Elphaba nodded and followed him.

They made their way into the garden.

"I would feel better about this if you had ended it with Galinda," Elphaba whispered to Fiyero.

"I told you, I tried!" Fiyero said above a whisper. He silently cursed Galinda for being so hard to break up with. Elphaba sighed and diverted her eyes to the ground.

"Elphaba, please look at me. I said I tried. I'll do it tomorrow," Fiyero promised and lifted her chin.

Elphaba put her hands on his arm and pushed it away. Fiyero grabbed her hands in his.

"Elphaba, trust me," Fiyero said and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I do, that's the problem," she whispered with a smile. Fiyero grinned and kissed her lightly. Fiyero sat down and brought Elphaba with him. He deepened the kiss.

Fiyero placed his hands on her waist and Elphaba stiffened at the contact.

"Sorry," Fiyero apologized and brought his hands back to her shoulders. She relaxed. She felt Fiyero's tongue brush against her lips and she opened her mouth slightly to allow entrance.

They stayed locked in the embrace for a while. Elphaba broke it.

"Fiyero?" she whispered.

"Yes, what is it?" Fiyero asked as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I think I should go. I'm sorry," she said and ran towards the buildings.

Fiyero watched her leave and smiled to himself. He had been in love before, but Elphaba was different. He _loved_ her. She saw past his shallow and self-centered demeanor and past his title as a prince. He rubbed his head and stood up and started walking towards class.


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba walked into class early. Dr. Dillamond's substitute teacher was at the front of the class scribbling words onto the blackboard. She sat down in the last row and put her books on top of her desk.

To her surprise, Fiyero strutted in the class.

"You're here early," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but Galinda is on my heels, I'm afraid." Fiyero shrugged and hopped onto Elphaba's desk, pushing her books off.

Sure enough, Galinda stepped into class.

"I'm so glad you guys are getting along!" Galinda gushed.

Elphaba gave Fiyero a wary look and scooped up her fallen books.

"I'd get along nicer with him if he wouldn't drop my books," Elphaba said and slightly smiled at Fiyero. He winked back.

"Oh, Fifi, I can't wait for tomorrow night! It's going to be so fun," Galinda said and sat in the seat in front of Elphaba.

The entire class shuffled in.

Elphaba turned her attention towards the speaking man in the front of the class. Fiyero slumped down in the seat next to her and began to doodle. Elphaba looked over to see what he was doing. She saw a drawing of him and her embracing each other and him wrapping his arms around her. She sighed and he looked up and winked again.

After class Galinda went to the café with her popular friends. Fiyero and Elphaba went back to his dorm.

"We don't have to stay here, you know. We can walk around the campus, if you like," Fiyero suggested as he sat on the edge of his bed next to Elphaba.

"No, I like to stay here. Plus, Galinda can't see us if we're in here," she said and shook her head. Fiyero grabbed her hand.

"I hate hiding!" Fiyero exclaimed and rubbed her hand with his thumb. "It's like our love is some… some immoral deed!"

"Fiyero, you're talking crazy. You don't want to upset Galinda. Tell her slowly that you have fallen for someone else. You can't just drop her like yesterdays news," Elphaba advised and laid her head in his lap.

"You're perfect," Fiyero said and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"My skin…" Elphaba whispered slowly.

"Is you're best quality," Fiyero finished her sentence and kissed her neck. Elphaba threw her head back to give him more access to her skin.

"I love you, Fifi," Elphaba teased him and put her arms around his neck.

"Oh, no you didn't just call me that!" Fiyero said and tickled her ribs.

Elphaba laughed and jumped off the bed and ran out the door into the hallway. Fiyero ran after her, surprised at her speed. He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek.

"You're going to pay for calling me that!" Fiyero said and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the dorm room and put her down on his bed and started to kiss her arms.

"Fiyero, what time is it? Galinda will be back soon," Elphaba asked. Fiyero groaned.

"Be chilled Fabala. She won't even realize you're gone," Fiyero said and kissed her neck. She listened to him and stayed the night in his dorm room.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiyero woke and looked outside his window. He saw it was still dark and he groaned as he stretched. He felt another person in bed with him and he began to remember last night. He smiled.

He propped himself up on his elbow and watched Elphaba sleep. He traced her body with his eyes and brushed her ebony hair out of her face and stroked it softly. He kissed her neck softly and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her body close to his and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed.

"Yero my Hero," she whispered and ran her hand through his hair.

"Did I wake you, Fabala?" Fiyero whispered back as he kissed her neck.

"Yes, you did," Elphaba scolded and grabbed more of the blanket.

"I didn't mean to," whispered Fiyero and stroked her cheek.

"Of course you didn't," Elphaba said and turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and trailed her hands up to the back of his head. He kissed her neck and she leaned her head back to give him better access to the skin. He nipped her ear lobe and her breath caught in her throat.

"Fiyero," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his torso.

He kissed her softly and lay down beside her.

Elphaba woke up hours later to a knocking sound at the door. She shook Fiyero awake.

"Fiyero, someone's at the door," she whispered as he sat up.

"Fifi, open up!" Galinda's voice was loud and clear through the door.

"I'm coming," Fiyero called and motioned for Elphaba to hide under the bed. She jumped up and slid under the bed. Fiyero unlocked the door and opened it. Galinda ran in and hugged him.

"Fifi, are you ready for tonight? I can't wait, it will be so great!" Galinda squealed and planted a kiss on Fiyero's lips.

"Yeah, I'm so excited," Fiyero said half heartedly.

"Oh Fifi, what's the matter?" Galinda said and sat down on the bed. Elphaba held her breath.

"I'm just tired," Fiyero lied and lay on his bed.

"Did you stay up late?" Galinda asked and ran her hand over his chest and he sprang from the bed.

"No, no, just woke up," he said and paced the floor. Elphaba watched his feet from under the bed and smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to get ready," Galinda said, "Oh, and have you seen Elphie? I honestly don't know where that girl goes."

"I don't know, sorry," Fiyero said and inched his way towards the bed.

"Well, If you see her tell her I've been looking for her," Galinda said and stepped out the door. Fiyero held his breath until the clicking of her heels became distant.

"Hey, Elphaba, Galinda is looking for you," Fiyero chuckled and helped her out from under the bed.

"I thought she would never leave. I'll just say I stayed with Nessa, Galinda won't be too suspicious. She's so excited about the date with you I thought she had forgotten about me all together," Elphaba said and sat on the bed. Fiyero sat next to her.

"I'll break it off tonight. And I'll tell her that there's someone else," Fiyero promised.

"Alright, just break it to her easily. I will be the one she's running to. I don't want to have to tell her I'm the one that's caused all of this."

"I'll do my best, Fabala. So where we're we?" Fiyero smirked and kissed Elphaba softly on the lips, wanting to get the thought of the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba walked into her dorm to find Galinda where she always is. In front of her mirror.

"You do know that the mirror is not a third lung. Step away anytime you want, you'll survive," Elphaba teased and set her books down on her desk.

"Elphie there you are! Where have you been?" Galinda asked as she combed her hair out.

"Oh, um, Nessa had asked me to stay with her to help her study," Elphaba said and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She hated the idea of lying to her only friend.

"That was kind of you. I found something to wear to my date tonight! It's that light pink dress on my bed right there," Galinda said and pointed to a dress on her bed sheet.

"Lovely," Elphaba said, uninterested and sat down on her bed.

There was a knock at the door and the room mates heard an all too familiar voice.

"Miss. Galinda, it's me Boq. Open up, please?"

Elphaba laughed and Galinda glared at her. She covered her mouth with her hand and continued to laugh.

"Bick, I am not decent," called Galinda through the door. This, however, did not send the Munckinlander away.

"I can wait for you Miss Galinda."

Galinda rolled her eyes and opened the door and smiled falsely.

"Good evening, Bick, what can I do for you?" Galinda mused.

"Actually, I was wondering, if maybe you would like to accompany Nessarose and I to the café later on today?" Boq asked and smiled at Galinda.

"Oh Bick, that's so kind of you, but I'm sorry I can't. Fiyero and I are going out for dinner tonight. Please do take Nessarose, though," Galinda said lightly, ignoring Boq's comment about saying his name correctly and closed the door.

"Isn't he a pest?" Galinda whispered to herself. Elphaba looked at the door.

"That was very rude, Galinda," Elphaba whispered back and cracked open a book.

Galinda sighed.

"He's going to get the false impression that I enjoy his company if I say yes to those sorts of things," Galinda said and put on a dark shade of lipstick.

"He's getting a false impression that you fancy him anyway," Elphaba said dryly.

Galinda gasped.

"Fiyero will be here in less than an hour and I'm only half ready!" Galinda screeched and ran into the bathroom with her new dress. Elphaba rolled her eyes. She suddenly heard a tap at the window and she walked over to find Fiyero throwing stones at it. She opened the window and poked her head out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked down upon him

"I'm here to see you, beautiful," was Fiyero's response. His words were slurred and Elphaba realized he had been drinking.

"You're drunk," she stated and he giggled.

"I'm coming up," he called. Elphaba left the window to unlock the door but Fiyero called her again.

"Not through the door!" He yelled and began to climb up the building.

"Fiyero, don't do that!' Elphaba scolded but he was almost up. Elphaba grabbed his shirt and pulled him up with difficulty.

"You idiot!" She said.

"Who are you talking to, Elphie?" Galinda called from the bathroom.

"Myself," Elphaba called after her. The doorknob of the bathroom started to jiggle and Elphaba grabbed Fiyero and shoved him under the bed.

"Alright, I've decided to meet Fiyero in his dorm room. Have a nice evening. Try not to study all night and get some sleep," Galinda advised and shut the door behind her.

Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba from behind and pulled her close.

"You're such an imbecile. Galinda is on her way to see you, and you're here," Elphaba scolded but smiled anyway.

"I don't want to go have dinner with her. Can I stay here?" Fiyero pleaded and rested his head on the back of Elphaba's neck and rocked her slowly back and forth.

"No you may not. You have to go have dinner with Galinda, then break it off with her," Elphaba said and turned to face Fiyero, who was frowning.

"Off you go! And don't come back until you gently break up with Galinda, apologize for breaking up with her, and then get some sleep," she snapped as she shoved Fiyero out the door and closed it gently after smiling sweetly at him.

Fiyero rubbed the back of his head as he walked to his dorm to meet Galinda. When he got there he saw she had camped herself outside his door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Fiyero squirmed free after a while then grabbed her hands.  
"Galinda... Uh, I think we should see other people. It's just, I've found someone else, and I don't think I can date both of you," Fiyero said gently, even though he was still trying to figure out which of the six different Galinda's to look at. He decided to look at the middle one. She didn't look happy; neither did the other, half-transparent Galinda's.

"Alright, I suppose I'll go back to my dorm now. Have a nice night Fiyero," she said and walked off.

Fiyero blinked. It was over, and he was free to be with Elphaba Thropp. The girl he truly loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I starred in a show for the past few weeks at a theater camp, so I haven't had much time. I love all the good reviews! You guys ROCK! So…We left off at Fiyero breaking up with Galinda. *clears throat and begins reading***

"He said he had found someone else!" wailed Galinda for the hundredth time. Elphaba patted her back.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said. Galinda sniffed and looked up at Elphaba weakly.

"Don't be sorry, it's not like you had anything to do with it!" Galinda sobbed and put her head back on Elphaba's shoulder. The green girl winced.

"Uh, Glin…" Elphaba was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Will you get that for me Elphie? I don't think I can go to the door looking like this," Galinda sobbed and ran into the bathroom.

Elphaba answered the door and came face to face with a guilty looking Fiyero.

"Idiot, I said let her down gently!" Elphaba whispered harshly and grabbed Fiyero's shirt and pushed him against the wall, slamming the door.

"I tried, Fae, I really did!" Fiyero defended.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You didn't try hard enough! The poor girl is in the bathroom right now crying her eyes out. I'll have your head for this," Elphaba threatened.

"Well, you have my heart already. I'll willingly give you my head," Fiyero said as Elphaba released him.

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's shoulders and kissed her deeply. Elphaba wrapped her arms around him as they fell back onto the bed.

"Elphie who is it? I heard a--," Galinda stepped out of the bathroom and almost fainted at the sight before her.

"Galinda, oh, Oz I'm so sorry!" Elphaba pleaded and jumped off of the bed but Galinda was already out the door.

"Ugh," Elphaba covered her face with her hands and sat on the edge of the bed. Fiyero hugged her from behind.

"It's alright. Galinda is an understanding," Fiyero said reassuringly.

"I hope so…" Elphaba said through her hands.


End file.
